Plush Toy
by DanteMoon
Summary: OneShot,fluffness, A simple object can mean so much when given to someone you loved since childhood. [CxL]


I swear I am still writing my other stories! Plus I wanted to try and write a one-shot for Kingdom Hearts and plus having read almost every story on ff net of Cloud and Leon and loving the works by Hanae da Firefly kind of made this story pop into my head and had to be posted _-coughs- _Anyways I do hope you enjoy the story! And hopefully I got all the errors fixed and thanks to cruel yoru for helping editing this.

**Edit:** Thanks for someone pointing out a small error

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and if I did, next there would be much more fan service of Cloud and Leon in the games hehehe...

**Warnings:** Mild language and Mild yaoi and some Fluff and most likely OOCness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall..."

The brunette twitched slightly at the use of his old name "It's Leon Yuffie... and what do you want?"

"What the hell is this?"

Leon turned around to see what the ninja girl was going on about but froze the moment the said object was held high in the clutches of the bubbly girl. _'Shit! How the hell did she find that!'_ He stood straight like nothing was wrong and tried to ignore the screaming panicked thoughts running a muck in his head.

"It's nothing Yuffie just put it back where you found it..." Leon drawled out trying to mask that fact he was about to freak out that she, of all people, happened to stumble across it. Damn him for being so careless!

Yuffie stared at the plush toy she had in her grasp which she found under the bed in Leon's and Cloud's shared room before returning her gaze back to the stoic man raising a brow. She then began to grin wondering why the all mighty Leon of all people had a plush toy of a lion sprawled out on a white fluffy cloud. _'Well... this could definitely be used as blackmail __material'._

The brunette gave the girl a death glare seeing the grin plastered on her face, knowing he was currently screwed at the moment. He greatly wished that Cloud would suddenly show up since he could deal with Yuffie a whole lot easier then he ever could.

"Yuffie... Where did you find that anyway...?"

She shrugged softly still grinning like a mad man or well woman in this case. "Well I passed your room and the door happened to be wide open and I saw a fuzzy tail sticking from under the bed. Why?"

He glared as much as he could in her general direction with the deadliest look he could muster before he replied. "Just give it back Yuffie..."

Yuffie blinked a few times before glancing at the plush toy again in her hands before taking a step back looking back to Leon who had happen to be making his way closer to her.

"Why is it so important Squall?" She asked innocently with the grin gracing her lips once again.

"It's Leon... And just hand it over" He spoke taking a few more steps towards Yuffie before quickly shooting out his hand hoping to grab the stuffed toy.

She squeaked jumping back when Leon went to grab plushie from her and pulled it just out of his reach and turned taking off down the hallway.

Leon growled and took off after the brat yelling as he went. "Yuffie! Give it back!"

Soon the chase spaned through out the house that the group shared for now until they could get their own after all the repairs were finished in Hallow Bastion.

Aerith hummed softly as she balanced the groceries in her arms and opening the front door and stepping inside and closing the door with her foot. She took a few steps before she let out a girlish scream as Yuffie almost knocked the bags from her arms.

"Yuffie! What the -" She was cut off as Leon just about tripped over her and spun her around but steadied her before taking off after Yuffie once again with the look of murder in his eyes. Aerith blinked a few times wondering what Yuffie did to get Leon to sink as low as chasing the young girl like a mad man.

She quickly reached the kitchen before the duo would come flying by again and placed the bags on the far kitchen counter hopefully out of the way. Walking to the hallway but not stepping into the path of danger to see what Leon was so vexed about.

Yuffie squealed a hello as she passed Aerith with the plush toy clutched tightly to her chest causing the girl in pink to raise a fine brow recognizing the stuff animal. _'I had no idea Leon still had that' _It was a split second before Leon zoomed by hot on the ninja's tail shouting out another threat.

"I swear Yuffie, when I get my hands on you, your DEAD!"

Aerith chuckled softly before walking back into the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee idly wondering how long the 'hunt' was going to end.

---------------------3 Hours Later...----------------------

The sound of a motor bike pulling up in front of the house was soon heard but had gone unnoticed by the occupants of the house.

Cloud killed the engine as he slipped off the bike pulling his shades to his forehead and heading towards the door blinking, somewhat hearing thundering footsteps through out the house before hesitantly taking a step inside. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to find Aerith with her feet propped up on the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's with all the noise upstairs?"

Aerith looked up from her cup and smiled sweetly noticing Cloud was home. "Well Yuffie was snooping under Leon's bed and found something which apparently has got Leon a little tense... To put it lightly, and now is trying to retrieve the stolen artifact from Yuffie for the past..." Looks up at the clock on the wall "3 hours..." _'Wow... it's been that long?'_

The blond blinked a few times letting Aerith's words roll around in his head before wondering what the hell Leon had under his bed. His musing came to an abrupt stop when a crash and a few thuds sounding from the upstairs came.

Aerith quickly stood heading for the stairs. "Oh no, I really hope Leon didn't hurt her."

Cloud raised a brow at her comment before rushing up the stairs with Aerith right behind him only to find his bedroom door on the ground and skidded to a stop in front of the bedroom.

Leon was hunched over with his hands resting on his thighs to keep his tired body upright breathing heavily with his chocolate brown hair sticking to his face from the sweat. Over on the bed was Yuffie panting, standing the best she could with the plush toy still in her tiny hands.

Aerith peeked over Cloud's shoulder before chuckling softly breaking the silence which caused the duo to blink and turn their attentions to the door way to find a blond and brunette standing there looking rather amused at the current situation.

Bright blue eyes soon found themselves resting on the toy in the ninja's hands and raised a brow _'Leon still has that...? All this time...?' _Once again the blond was pulled from his thoughts when Yuffie tried to dash past Cloud, Leon shouting to grab her in his hunched position.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle and let Yuffie by before reaching his hand out to catch hold on the hem of her shorts causing her to come to a painfully quick stop with her face inches from the floor from where she was suddenly suspended.

"Yuffie..." The blond drawled out slowly.

The ninja struggled in his grasp until she heard his voice knowing she was in trouble and looked up at Cloud as innocently as she possibly could.

"Yes Cloud?" Came her timid little voice.

Cloud held his hand out. "Hand it over Yuffie..."

She sighed dropping her head knowing she lost this time around again and huffed placing the toy in Cloud's hand roughly before the blond let her go, dropping her ungracefully on the hallway floor. Yuffie glared at Cloud before Aerith took her by the arm gently leading her towards the stairs.

"Come on Yuff, let's go down stairs and put the groceries away."

"Ok... Fine..." Yuffie sighed and let the pink dressed girl drag her down to the kitchen.

After the girls had left, Cloud brought the plush toy into his line of sight and couldn't help but smile to himself before Leon sauntered up next to him still in the middle of regaining his breath from the whole ordeal.

"How..." Takes a breath in "Do you do..." Lets the breath out "That?"

Cloud chuckled softly. "Well when you have known her for as long as I have, you find ways of dealing with her" After a moment Cloud turned to Leon handing the stuffed Lion on fluffy white clouds back to Leon. "I always thought you lost this..."

Leon blinked a few times before gently taking the toy from Cloud letting his finger tips brush against the other's hand before replying in a soft tone.

"I thought I did a long time ago until a few weeks ago I uncovered it in a few old boxes packed away.." Leon let his rare smiles grace his face as he thread his fingers softly in the mane of the lion remembering how Cloud won it for him back when they were kids back at the fair. He leaned against the wall before looking up finding the said blond inches from his face and reached his arm up, wrapped it around Cloud's waist and pulled him in close letting their lips meet.

Cloud pulled away after a brief moment before leading Leon into their room and hastily put the door up the best they could before Leon had Cloud on his back on the bed writhering beneath him. And not far off was the plush lion looking quite happy on the cloud which it laid on, placed on the stand next to the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this! Anyways, I do promise to have at least one of my other stories updated by the end of the month being most likely 'Together One Last Time' since I have so many waiting for that one oddly enough and if people want, I might write in the smut scene and posted up somewhere else. Don't forget to leave a review!_ -smiles happily-_


End file.
